


What Would You Do For A Klondike Bar?

by hunters_retreat



Series: Candyland [5]
Category: RPS, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Candy, Ice Cream, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would <i>you</i> do for a Klondike bar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Do For A Klondike Bar?

 

  
He could hear Jared in the kitchen, the sounds of the refrigerator and cabinets opening and closing as Jared put away the groceries.  Jensen stepped out of his bedroom in nothing but his favorite jeans, still toweling his hair dry.  Tonight was going to be laid back, nothing but the two of them, take out, and some quality time with their television set.  Filming had been rough lately with both long hours and dark scripts.  Jensen loved playing Dean but as the writers explored more of the darker sides of the Winchesters it became harder to just shrug out of the older brother’s mindset.

Jared was his rock in that; in most things, he admitted as he walked down the hallway.  He stopped as he reached the end of the hall, smiling as he had a clear view of Jared in the kitchen.  The kitchen floor was still covered in plastic grocery bags, cans of food sitting on the counter to be put in the pantry.  Take out menus were spread out beside them.  Jared had gone to grab groceries because they hadn’t even had beer but neither of them felt like cooking tonight.  Hell, Jensen wasn’t sure Jared didn’t go just to get away from him.  He’d been nothing but pissy and demanding all week.  Jared understood what Jensen was going through but that didn’t mean his laid back lover didn’t need to get away from it from time to time.

One of the things Jensen loved most about Jared was his ability to get caught up in what was right in front of him.  Something as simple as a trip to the store could make Jared forget all about the woes of Sam Winchester and focus on something else entirely.  Like a favorite treat.

Jared had a huge array of candy that he loved to eat and Jensen couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the joy Jared always got from his sugary delights.  Some nights needed more than just the regular sugar though and on those Jared had a few fallbacks and tonight was one of those nights.  Hell, maybe Jared went to the store just for this.

This being an obscene display of food worship, involving Jared’s lips, long swipes of his tongue, soft moans of appreciation, and an unwrapped Klondike bar.  Even though Jensen had taken the time to relieve a little stress in the shower, he was hard again.  What?  He had an unhealthy obsession with Jared’s love of candy.  He was man enough to admit it.

Jensen dropped his towel as he moved across the room, unseen by Jared.  He moved carefully around the plastic bags to keep his approach silent.  “What _would_ you do for a Klondike bar?”  He didn’t bother to hide his smug smile as Jared jumped at his words.    

Jensen’s hand came up to grip Jared’s hip while he backed him up.  Jared’s eyes were going wide as he stopped against the counter.  Jensen’s free hand grabbed hold of the hand Jared was holding the ice cream with and brought it to his own lips.  He hummed in appreciation before licking around Jared’s fingers where the ice cream was starting to melt, pulling a broken chunk of chocolate off with his teeth as he sucked it between his lips.

“Thought,” Jared’s voice bottomed out as he looked down at Jensen, but it didn’t stop him from trying again.  “Thought you wanted to relax tonight.”

“This isn’t relaxing?’ Jensen asked.  “Just hanging out with my best friend, eating ice cream?  Seems pretty relaxing to me.”  He took another bite off Jared’s ice cream and Jared slumped against the counter a little, as if his legs weren’t going to be able to hold him up.

Jensen let go of Jared’s hand, using both of his to unbutton the top button of Jared’s pants. 

“Jen,” Jared’s voice was breathless and Jensen leaned in, burying his nose in Jared’s neck just to listen to his breath catch again when Jensen bit down lightly.

He pulled the zipper down slowly, one hand following the waist to the back where he dipped his fingers down to where Jared’s back dimpled.  The other he turned so he could rub against Jared’s erection.  Jared moaned and brought his hands up behind Jensen’s back.  Jensen could feel something cold and wet against this skin and he shivered at the feel of it. 

“Gonna ruin perfectly good ice cream that way, Jay,” he teased.

Jared stood straighter then and to Jensen’s surprise, pushed him back.  There was something in Jared’s eyes that went straight to Jensen’s cock.  Jared was always an attentive lover, always so damn receptive to anything Jensen wanted to do to him, but there were times when his laid back lover became more aggressive and the look in Jared’s eye said tonight was one of those nights.  “Jared?”

Jared wrapped an arm around Jensen’s neck, letting his fingers play in the hair at the nape of his neck as he smiled at Jensen.  He didn’t say anything as he turned them so that Jensen’s back was to the counter.  “You’re right Jen,” he said as he brought the ice cream up and licked at the melting parts.  “That would have been a huge waste of my ice cream.  Somehow, I don’t think this will be though.”

Before Jensen could figure out what Jared was doing, his lover’s teeth began nibbling at the chocolate coating.  His free hand dropped to Jensen’s pant button and he quickly opened Jensen’s pants.  The zipper went down slowly as Jared continued to eat away the crunchy chocolate covering.  A drip of ice cream fell and Jensen hissed at the feeling of it as it began to drip down his stomach.

Jared smiled lazily at him.  “Oops.  Better clean that up.”

Jared dropped to his knees and licked up the mess, leaving Jensen to moan softly at his lover’s touch.  He closed his eyes momentarily and wasn’t surprised when he felt something cold and wet pressed to his stomach.  Jared’s free hand was pulling at his jeans and Jensen didn’t waste time in helping him push the fabric over his hips.  Jared didn’t try to take them off him, just left them bunch up on the floor as he licked around Jensen’s navel.  He was pretty damn sure Jared was trying to kill him in the kitchen because there was no way his legs were gonna hold out if Jared was taking this where Jensen thought he was.  Where Jensen wanted him to. 

Jared’s clean hand was roaming over Jensen’s thigh while he licked at the treat in his other hand.  He sucked a bit of ice cream into his mouth and looked up at Jensen.  Jensen twined his fingers through Jared’s hair, waiting, watching his lover to see what he would do.

“Fuck!” Jensen’s knees nearly buckled when Jared took his cock into his mouth.  The cold of the ice cream sent shivers down his spine but Jared’s tongue was working in swirls to create an entirely different sensation.  “Jared,” he closed his eyes, moaning when his lover’s other hand found its way to his balls and began rolling them slowly. 

“Ummm… think this might be my favorite way to eat ice cream,” Jared said as he took another lick of ice cream and then sucked Jensen down again. 

The cold of the ice cream and the heat of Jared’s mouth were a strange combination and it had Jensen on edge quickly.  He opened his eyes and watched as Jared let the Klondike bar melt in his hand as he continued to work up and down Jensen’s shaft.  When Jared pulled off next, his ice cream covered hand began stroking Jensen. 

“Fuck, Jared, come on.”  He was so fucking close his body was trembling with it.  Jared was enjoying his game though, little kitten licks chasing the ice cream on his cock and cleaning up the cold drips as they hit his thighs. 

“You taste so good like this,” Jared said with a grin.  “Could eat you up like this all night.”

“Now Jared,” he demanded.

Jared let out a small laugh.  “Yeah?  His hand continued to pump Jensen’s cock as he stared into Jensen’s eyes. 

When Jensen let out another moan, Jared dropped his eyes and took Jensen back in his mouth again.  He took Jensen in and Jensen’s other hand found Jared’s hair and he pulled his lover further down.  Jared was moaning and Jensen couldn’t keep it up any longer. 

He felt his balls tighten up and then he was coming hard down Jared’s throat.  Jared’s fingers were pressed tight into the muscle of his thighs, holding Jensen close as he swallowed him down.  Jensen was still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm when Jared began licking him again.  Jared was cleaning up the mess he’d made, making sure to lick  the traces of ice cream from Jensen’s skin.

“Jared, get in bed.”

“What?” he asked as Jensen pulled him away from his body.  He looked disappointed and Jensen just smiled.

“You got more than one right?”

Jared nodded, then smiled.  “Yeah.”

He didn’t wait then, but ran back to the bedroom, tossing his clothes in a tantalizing trail as he went.  Jensen stepped out of his jeans and left them pooled on the floor of the kitchen with the plastic grocery bags and a disgusting puddle of melted ice cream.  He reached in the freezer and grabbed another Klondike bar and began making his way to the bedroom.  After all, if Jared liked his ice cream so much, Jensen was going to see exactly what his lover would do for a Klondike bar.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://riverotter1951.livejournal.com/profile)[riverotter1951](http://riverotter1951.livejournal.com/)for the beta! Written for [](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/profile)[alldunn](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/) who prompted me with this one ages ago! Enjoy!


End file.
